


Isle Esme

by Severely_Lupine



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severely_Lupine/pseuds/Severely_Lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A response to the "beach" challenge at twilight100 on LJ.

"Open your eyes."

Esme smiled as Carlisle removed his hand from her face. She didn't need sight to know where she was, at least in the general. She could taste the salt on the air, feel every grain of sand under her feet, hear birdsong and insects under the roar of waves, and the smell . . . most of all she could smell the trees and the coconuts and the soil and even the fish beneath the water.

She opened her eyes.

"Oh, Carlisle, it's beautiful!"

Her love's smile was more radiant than the sunlight gleaming blindingly off his skin.

"It's yours."


	2. Sand

"You know what I've never had?" Rosalie asked as she lay on a purple blanket and looked unflinchingly into the blazing sun.

Emmett cocked an eyebrow at her and grinned. "Sex on a beach?"

"You know me too well." She flashed a shining, seductive smile.

"You'll regret it," chirped Alice as she flitted by.

Emmett only laughed, grabbed Rose's waist, and rolled with her before kissing her and sliding a hand into her swimsuit.

When they spent the next three months removing sand from unmentionable places, they discovered that sometimes it was just better to take Alice at her word.


	3. Vacation

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Shh . . . Of course you can." Alice reached behind her and stroked Jasper's cheek. "Trust me."

He held her more tightly, crushing her back into his chest as if she were a life preserver. He closed his eyes and focused on the hot sand under his legs, the crash of the waves . . . He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"We've been here too long. That woman, the cleaner, I nearly . . ."

He felt Alice's small hands on his thighs, rubbing them. "But you didn't. You wouldn't have."

Jasper sighed. "If you say so."


	4. Moonlight

The deeper water did little to hide her from his gaze. In the moonlight, she looked as pale as he did. Her skin seemed to shine of its own accord, reflecting off the water in a thousand tiny beams. The moon had nothing on his Bella.

"Edward . . ." she breathed.

Her hand reached up to stroke the icy planes of his chest, setting him on fire.

Too fast, he took her in his arms and crushed his lips to hers, the sensation of her perfect, tender breasts against his skin burning him to cinders.

She pulled away, breathing hard.

"I'm ready."


	5. Circle

Somehow, it all seemed right.

In this paradise, she felt safe and loved and connected to everyone and everything that was important to her . . . though she'd never been here before.

The circle was complete. This was where she was conceived. This was where she would finally join with her soulmate, the man destined to be hers forever since the moment her mother laid eyes on him.

She raised her hand to his face, showing him the overwhelming joy which mere words couldn't express.

He shrugged.

"It's all right." He smiled crookedly. "Be better if it didn't stink like vampire, though."


End file.
